Damon Salvatore OneShot love story
by Devilninja16
Summary: A Damon Love Story. a one chapter short story


I sat in the graveyard staring at a small marble headstone; sadness filed my soft green eyes as a small draft blew my fine blonde hair across my face. I grab at the loose strands with my fingers and pulled them back behind my ear. My eyes wandered over the name engraved on the headstone for what seemed the millionth time today. It read:

_In Memory of _

_Travis J Lander_

_Loving Son and Friend_

I sighed remembering the last time I saw him. It was only a week ago. We were at my house just sitting in my room talking and laughing; I had no idea how the night was going to end.

''Okay it's your turn' Travis said handing me the glass bottle of straight Vodka. I held the bottle to my lips, tilting it upwards taking a mouthful of the strong liquid inside. I swallowed quickly handing Travis the bottle back as coughed and laughed feeling the burning sensation the alcohol had left in my mouth and throat. I watched as Travis sculled a heap out of the bottle and sat it down on my bedside dresser. "Whoa!" He grabbed his head and I could see the dizzy expression on his face. "Ha-ha okay no more for you Mr. Tough Guy" I teased as I screwed the lid on the bottle and hid it under my bed.

"Fine by me" Travis smirked and edged closer to me "I'll just have to have something else now than" He said in a seductive voice and pressed his lips up against my own. I kissed back and he pushed me backwards so I was lying down on my bed with him on top of me, He kissed my lips passionately and slowly roamed his hands down my body. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately. I gasped as I felt his hand start to unbutton my shirt and I sat up quickly pushing him back. "What's wrong?" Travis asked me with a look of confusion on his face.

"I told you I'm not ready to for that yet," I said shifting uncomfortably

"Aww come on baby, don't be like that" Travis lent in again and kissed me roughly. I pushed him off harshly "I said no!"

Travis had a look of anger on his face. "I think you should go home now, it's getting late," I whispered not looking at him. The anger faded from his face and he grabbed his jacket and started heading for the door. "Do you want me to call your mum so she can pick you up?" I asked

He just shook his head and walked out of my room with out saying goodbye.

That was the last time I ever saw Travis, The next morning his mother had come over to my house knocking on the door wearing a worried expression asking if I had seen him, I told her that he left my house last night to go home. But he had not arrived. Not long after, news spread around the town that Travis's body was found on the side of the road, His blood had been drained and his body had been mutilated, they believe some sort of animal had done it and it was all over the news.

Now I'm sitting at his grave, regret filled my heart. I regretted not showing him how I feel through the act of love, and I regret telling him to leave the night he was attacked. Now I would give anything to have him back and tell him I love him.

I got to my feet sighing and looking around the graveyard it was getting dark now, and there was barley any light coming from the cloudy sky that covered the moon. I begin to head out of the cemetery and into the tree's that headed back to the road. I walked quickly feeling uneasy knowing that the animal that had killed Travis was not caught yet.

It was really dark now any trace of the sun's light was gone and the wind rustled through the tree's leaves. I herd a creaking of leaves and twigs coming from behind me and stopped abruptly turning around on the spot to see what had made the noise. "Is anyone there? I asked out into the darkness but no reply came. I began to walk again a bit more quickly and then I herd the noise again this time from the side of me. "Okay who ever you are this is not funny!" I yelled out again.

"Oh but I think it is" Said a deep cold voice from right behind my ear. I turned around and screamed as I saw a man standing there with a smirk on his face and he opened his mouth to bear fangs and he grabbed me tightly sinking them into my neck. The last thing I remembered was my own screams and the searing pain before I blacked out.

I woke up in a dimly lit and unknown room. My hand flung to my neck as I sat up confused "what happened" I asked holding my sore neck.

"I decided to have some fun with you instead of killing you" The same deep and cold voice from the graveyard said from the side of me. I Quickly got off the bed I was laying on and stood facing the man. I could now see him properly he had dark hair and a strong fit body and the most amazing pear of blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. He was stunning to say the least. But he had attacked me and his good looks weren't going to make me forget that.

I watched as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and slowly made his way over to me. "STAY AWAY FROM ME MONSTER!" I yelled as fear bubbled up inside of me and I ran towards the door. In a blink of an eye he was there in front of me. He grabbed a hold of me so I couldn't escape and looked me straight in the eyes "You will not struggle or try to run away" He said in a hypnotic voice. I just shook my head fiercely "To hell I won't!"

I began to struggle to get free of his strong grip but wasn't having any luck.

"Great, Vervain" I heard him say as he looked down at a bracelet my mother had given me. She had told me to always wear it cause it would help me always to make my own decisions, I never knew what that had meant though until now.

"Let me go" I yelled at the man, he only held on tighter and roughly pushed me up against the wall. He slammed his lips against mine kissing me fiercely.

I didn't kiss back at first but continued to struggle but I slowly began to settle giving into the kiss, it felt amazing, twice as better as whenever Travis had kissed me. Although I wanted to get out of there my body was giving in and I began to kiss him back, I parted my lips in the kiss and felt his tough lick my lips and my own tongue and I moaned into the kiss. I could feel the man smirk into the kiss as I did so and he parted his lips from mine and stood back a bit observing my body. "What is your name?" I asked curiously looking into those gorgeous blue eyes. "Damon Salvatore" He smirked at me. '_Salvatore'?_ I thought and than it came to me, the new kid at school, Stefan Salvatore. "Are you related to Stefan"? I asked curiously.

"Yes I am," He said and then came down kissing my neck. Although I felt frightened I did not struggle, His kisses sent ripples of pleasure through my body. "And what may I call you?" Damon asked seductively through kisses.

"Um Laylah" I said through deep breathes, my eyes closed in pleasure as Damon began to suck on the soft skin on the side of my neck. But he quickly pulled away and I opened my eyes to see his eyes had changed and his fangs were bared once again. I looked at him with terror planted on my face. Damon grabbed me roughly and threw me on the bed and he got on top of me.

He looked down at me lust filled his eyes as they went back to the brilliant blue and his fangs vanished. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked him terrified.

He smirked evilly 'I haven't decided yet" He kissed me again on the lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back with passion, hoping to give him some reason to keep me alive.

He trailed his hands down my body and ripped of my shirt and chucked it to the side. I than grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head and onto the floor. I gazed at his muscular chest and stomach and ran my fingers down it feeling hard muscles and bumps of his stomach muscles. I than kissed him first this time and it shocked him a little and I trailed kissed down his neck and licked and suck at the skin. He tasted so good and my heart rate accelerated. "I'm glad your looking forward to this" Damon's said in a deep sexy voice as he could sense my heart rate.

He took my bra off and started to put light kisses over my chest and he squeezed one of my breasts in his hand hard, but not hard enough for it to hurt. He kissed down lower to my tummy and stopped as he got to the edge of my pants. He than took them off along with my panties with one swift movement. I blushed in embarrassment but Damon did not see. With the had he was squeezing my breast with he ran it down my body and in-between my legs where he began to rub it with his fingers sending moans from my throat. Damon began to kiss the inside of my thigh as he rubbed me and his kisses got rougher and rougher as I screamed with both pain and pleasure as he bit into my flesh drinking my warm blood as he continued to rub me getting me wetter and wetter by the minute. He took his mouth of my thigh licking his lips seductively. He came back up and kissed my lips as he took his own pants off. And with out warning he slammed his manhood inside of me making me scream even louder than before. He smirked down at me seeing tear come to my eyes as it felt like I was just ripped open down there. I breathed heavily as Damon didn't stop or even care that he was hurting me he just continued to pound into me hard and fast, deep moans came from his throat as he did so.

Soon the pain had faded away and pleasure took its place and I began to moan along with Damon. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his face closer to mine and I kissed lips passionately. I began to bite at his bottom lip begging him to let me inside, and he parted his lips for me as I entered my tongue into his mouth rubbing it against his.

Damon continued to pound hard and constant with out brake until finally he had finished up. I had finished orgasm along with Damon.

I laid panting looking up at the ceiling and saw as Damon sat up beside me looking down at me with a look of decision making on his face, I feared what his decision would be. I didn't want to die. Not by his hands at least. Over the last few hours feeling had grown for him. I was in love with him, stronger than I ever was with Travis.

Finally Damon had seemed to come to a decision and bent down kissing my lips softly and passionately for the first time. I was kind of shocked by it. Than I saw Damon bring his wrist up to his mouth and bit into it. He places his wrist than to my mouth. "Drink" he said softly and I began to suck the blood coming from the wound on his wrist. As I did I wondered what it was going to do, and suddenly I felt as if I had gotten all my energy back and I felt strange. Damon pulled his wrist from his mouth and I sat up facing him. He placed his hands on the side of my face and lent in kissing me, he pulled back and with a whispered he said "I love you Laylah" Next thing I knew Damon quickly twisted my head around with his hands I herd the crack of my neck braking and than darkness...

I woke later to see Damon sitting over me. I was fully dressed now and so was Damon. I sat up quickly shocked looking at him. "What happened?" I asked.

Damon smiled at me "I turned you into a vampire like me. Now you will be mine forever!" Damon said grabbing my hand and leading me out of his room. He took me outside; it was still dark "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You need to feed to complete the process," Damon said leading me into the trees. He took me to the edge of town where we waited. I felt disgusted with what I was about to do. Suddenly a young man walked past, He was staggering about. He was drunk. Damon looked at me "Stay here he whispered and ran off so quick I barley saw it. I looked from where Damon was back to the young man but he was gone. I herd a noise beside me and spun around to see Damon holding the man in his hands, blood dripping from the mans neck and Damon's mouth. He chucked the body on the ground near me. "Drink" Damon said looking down at me.

I could smell the blood and it smelt good, as gross as it was I lent down and began to suck the warm blood from the mans neck. It tasted good, better than anything I had ever tasted in my life. I sucked the man dry of blood and than got up facing Damon. Both he and I had blood around our mouths. Damon pulled me in and kissed me fiercely before pulling away. "Oh and by the way it was me who killed your little boyfriend" Damon said casually.

I looked at him shocked but some reason I really didn't care anymore. If he had told me this before he had turned me I probably would have.

"I don't care I love you now Damon Salvatore" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He kissed me back "Good because you are going to be mine forever now"

Damon and I than ran off into the night looking for our next victim to feed on.

**_End…_**


End file.
